


Crawling Back to You

by wordsbymeganmichael



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on an Arctic Monkeys Song, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael
Summary: Thoughts of Emma Swan has haunted Killian Jones since their one-night stand two weeks before. What will he have to do to win her back?





	Crawling Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving home from school today, and the song “Do I Wanna Know?” by the Arctic Monkeys came on, a regular on my playlist since high school, but for some reason, the words spoke to me in ways they hadn’t ever before, I was overcome with Captain Swan angst, and this fic was born. If you've never heard the song, I recommend you give it a listen, but it's not necessary to understand the fic. Find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM

To say he’s been haunted by her is an understatement. Sitting at the corner of the crowded bar, he stares down into the dark liquid in the bottom of his glass, if only to keep himself from staring up at her where she sits across the room from him.

Killian Jones has had his share of one-night stands, of women he’s taken home and pleasured to their heart's desire, who have taken him home just to have him slip away after they have had their way with him.

And for a while, it worked for him. He would never see them again and not be bothered by it in the least.

That is, until he met  _ her _ . When he had bought her a drink, she had smiled down the bar at him, and at that moment, he knew he was lost. He may never be able to explain exactly why she could affect him in ways that no other woman before her had succeeded in doing, but there was surely something about her shining golden curls, the perfect curvature of her flawless body, and those damned sparkling green eyes that held his attention — hell, his affection — more than anyone had ever been able to before.

Even now, two weeks later. Which is a big deal for a man like Killian. Three days after his escapades with her, he had even done something that he had never done before: he found her name in his phone and texted her, asked her if she wanted to meet him at the bar for a drink.

She said no.

And again a few days later when he asked if she wanted to have dinner with him.

The second time was a startling blow to his self-esteem,  _ to his manhood,  _ as his brother jokingly referred to it as.

Killian did not find it funny.

And then, that night, Killian did something else he had never done before: he had dreamt about her, had woken up in the middle of the night with her name on his lips, his sweat soaking the sheets. His raging erection didn't help much, either.

He thought about texting her again, practically begging her to take him back. He had even typed out the message. But in the end, he decided not to send it, instead hopping in an Uber and returning to the bar, the very location this whole thing started. She was there, too, even in the same seat.

It was when he realized his hand was shaking around his glass that he decided to take action. He bought her a drink, same as before. She even smiled down the bar at him again. But when he left his seat to stand behind her, had mumbled in her ear that he hadn't been able together off his mind since they parted, she just rolled her eyes and told him to get lost.

Killian Jones is nothing if not a gentleman, raised to pride himself on having good form. So he did not press her any further, his shoulders falling in defeat, and he finished his drink and went home. To try to get her out of his mind, he spent the ride home trying to focus on the song on the radio, a trick his brother had taught him to try to help the panic attacks he used to get, but for the first time in his life, it actually made things worse.

 

_ Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? _

_ Cause I always do. _

 

It was as if the song on the radio was taunting him, the singer's accent thick and so much like his own, just like the story he heard behind the lyrics. All he had been able to think about was calling her, and his physical need for her just grew when he added " _ a few _ " to the mixture.

 

_ Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. _

 

He'd thought about trying to replace her with someone else, taking someone else home to try to fill the Emma Swan-shaped hole in his heart, but he knew it would have been to no avail. No one would be able to give him what he got from her, even though he hasn't the slightest idea exactly what that might be.

 

_ Now I've thought it through, _

_ Crawling back to you. _

 

Bloody hell.

 

The next morning, he awoke with the tune of the song stuck in his head, but the words that hit too close to home failed to return to him. But he was far from worried — the universe seemed to want him to focus on memories of her and nothing else, and if this song took away his one coping mechanism, he was sure that, with his luck, he would hear it again.

And, to no surprise to him at all, he's right. It's on in the grocery store, but he's with his nephew, so he can't let it get to him. It's on again in the bar that night, one far across town from his usual hiding place, his brother by his side. Liam asks about the women in his life, surprised to hear that there have been none in a week — and perhaps even more surprised to hear Killian recall the tale of the gorgeous brunette who had approached him earlier that week that he had shot down, something Liam wasn't sure his brother knew how to do.

"This one really did her damage on you, eh, little brother?"

Killian is too wrapped up in his own thoughts to correct him.

 

His life was quiet for a few days, suddenly busy with work and refusing even to go to the bar because he somehow knew that she would be there. But the stress of it all had gotten to him, finally, and he broke down and called an Uber to take him there. 

The damned song was on the radio again.

Which is how he got here now, sitting alone in the corner with his glass of rum, conjuring images of her that he has forced himself to repress in his more sober states: lying spread out before him, her dress only half-removed as he tasted her, as he ran his tongue across her most intimate parts until she was unable to hold back anymore; her bare body, pale skin practically glowing against his dark blue sheets, a breathtaking vision as he drove into her, felt her whole body react around him.

The disinterest that covered her face when he asked her to stay, the first time he had ever actually craved it — and the only time he was ever denied it.

Finishing the last of his glass in one quick, burning mouthful, he allows himself to look up at her for the first time since he noticed her there, trying to push down the images in his head, and is startled to find her looking back at him. The bartender approaches and refills his drink, gesturing over his shoulder with the other hand.

"From the blonde across the bar," he says, and Killian doesn't believe it. 

Until he sees her smile at him, in fact, he swears that he made it up. Then he watches as her eyes fall to the bar, where he sees her typing on her phone. 

After a moment, his own buzzes on the bar in front of him, and he feels his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest when he sees her name there.

**_Emma Swan:_ ** _ Is it too late to apologize? _

**_Emma Swan:_ ** _ l was harsh and selfish and unfair. _

Quickly, he picks up his phone to type his reply.

**_Killian Jones:_ ** _ Of course it’s not too late, luv. _

He takes a deep breath, trying to decide just how much of his heart he wants to bare for her over text, especially if he has the foreseeable future to bare the rest, but he takes the chance and does it anyway.

**_Killian Jones:_ ** _ l think I may have waited forever to have the chance to have you in my arms once more. _

He raises his eyes to watch her response, and when she smiles down at the words in front of her, he is suddenly weightless.

**_Emma Swan:_ ** _ Well then, l guess forever isn't as long as people think it is. _

**_Killian Jones:_ ** _ Thank God.  _


End file.
